


started from the bottom

by ackermanx



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, RIP me, along with like a million other ships, but it just seems so gay????, heath is like the cool uncle tbh, it's too late i'm already shipping this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they came into contact for the first time when fujiwara groped his leg, but it wasn't going to be the last time they touched</p>
            </blockquote>





	started from the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LAUGHING THE TITLE MAKES SENSE BUT NOT REALLY??? ignore me
> 
> just. yeah this is my first fic for pos i had this planned for two weeks but never got around to writing it /is slapped  
> well here it is now
> 
> (notice i said /first/ fic; yes there will be more /EVIL LAUGHTER)

i) leg

If anyone had asked Riku Yagami to describe Fujiwara in one word, he would have immediately answered “annoying.”

And it wasn’t without reason - after all, one of the first things Fujiwara had done to him when they first met was to grope his leg. At the time, Riku had immediately jerked his leg out of reach, completely freaked out, while Fujiwara turned to the side, muttering something about flexibility.

On top of that, Fujiwara had dragged him to Honan’s stride club against his will, although Riku did admit that he ended up enjoying stride and competing for Honan.

But really, though. The leg thing was pushing it a little too far.

“Fujiwara’s really...intense, isn’t he?” Riku stares in disbelief as, instead of changing and going home, Fujiwara heads right back outside to trains some more. “Almost like his entire existence revolves around stride.”

Hozumi looks over and chuckles lightly. “Ah, it is tiring just watching him, but it’s kinda nice isn’t it? He seems pretty motivated, though by what, I’m not entirely sure.” He trails off, staring out the window in thought.

“Oh! Kohinata-senpai! I just remembered, is it alright if I ask you a question?” Riku zips up his bag and shuts his locker. “Do you know why Fujiwara keeps, um...groping people? To put it nicely.”

Hozumi lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh, that? I think it has something to do with him being able to determine someone’s fitness just by feeling muscles? Pretty impressive, but that doesn’t make it any less weird. I get uncomfortable just thinking about it, to be honest.” Shivering, Hozumi pulls his arms into himself.

“...Yeah, sure.” RIku turns his head to hide the slight flush on his cheeks. “I’ll be going now, Kohinata-senpai! See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, RIku!” Hozumi waves, turning back to his back to finish packing up. A few moments pass in silence until he realizes -

“Hey, wait! Isn’t it your turn to lock up today?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

ii) hand

At 11 PM the same day, Riku Yagami finds himself lying in bed, thinking about the feeling of Fujiwara’s hand on his.

It’s his own fault, really, for thinking about Fuijwara’s muscle-feeling habits earlier that night. Sure, it had been weird and uncomfortable at first, but once he had realized that, oh gosh, maybe he had feelings for Fujiwara, it all went downhill from there.

His mind wanders through all the times he’s relayed with Fujiwara - none in an official match, or at least none yet. The very first time, when they had raced against their senpais, when he had connected with Fujiwara just before the end of the takeover zone, and after, when Fujiwara had helped him up from the ground, and -

“Oo-kay, let’s not go there, shall we?” Riku mumbles to himself. With that he turns over, flopping onto his stomach, and wills himself to go to sleep.

(Which he eventually does, but not before thinking about the one time they had high-fived, and their hands had lingered a bit longer than necessary…)

\-------------------------------------------

iii) shoulder

“Ahh, man, that was tough!” Riku complains dramatically as he flops down onto the first available seat he spies. “All my muscles feel like they’re on fire!”

Heath chuckles lightly as he passes by, not stopping in his conversation with Kuga. Nana smiles, but peers into Riku’s face worriedly all the same. “Are you feeling alright, Yagami-kun?”

“Don’t worry, Sakurai-san! I’m fine - just tired, is all. Nothing a good, long sleep can’t cure.” Riku suddenly perks up, having thought of something. “Oh! Do you want to sit here? I don’t think anyone else - “

But it was too late - Fujiwara had already slid silently past Riku’s outstretched hand and settled himself on the now-filled seat. Both Riku and Nana stare in disbelief before Nana, seemingly recovering from her shock, stammers out an escape.

“A...ah, it’s alright! I can sit with Hozumi-senpai!” She glances in Hozumi’s direction, sees that he’s occupied with Ayumu and promptly turns red. “Or I can, just…!” She slides into the seat in front of Riku and Fujiwara, face burning.

Riku turns and glares at Fujiwara. “Oi. What did you do that for? That was rude to Sakurai, you know.”

“I saw a chance and I took it. Besides, I didn’t hear you offering the seat to Nana, so I assumed the seat was free. Sorry.” Fujiwara turns away from Riku, choosing instead to focus on getting his contacts out and retrieving his glasses from inside his backpack.

“...alright.” Riku turns away too, intent on ignoring Fujiwara’s strange habits. But his resolve weakens every time he feels an intense stare directed at him, until he feels unsettled enough to glance over his shoulder every few minutes. Really, who just sat next to someone and didn’t talk to them the whole time?

Apparently, Fujiwara did.

Finally, about halfway through the ride, Riku turns, steeling himself for conversation. Out of all the seats on the bus, theirs was the quietest, and that honestly felt strange to Riku, who had never been on a quiet vehicle in his life.

“So...are you feeling tired? Did you have fun?” He stares straight ahead, not sure if he should make eye contact or not. “How are you feeling? Like, your actual emotions, now how your muscles feel, stuff like that…” Riku trails off, unsure of what to say next.

The silence grows until Riku’s practically squirming in his seat, and he’s about to glance over to see what the heck is going on -

when he feels a soft bump against his shoulder.

“Fujiwara-kun…?” Riku huffs out a laugh as he looks down at the familiar mop of black hair resting on his shoulder. “You must have been tired, huh? Sorry for talking for so long…”

(The last thing that Riku notices before he himself drifts off to sleep is how strangely soft Fujiwara’s hair was and how much he wanted to run his hands through that hair.)

\-----------------------------------------------

iv) mouth

“Alright!” Heath claps to get everyone’s attention. “Yagami-kun, Fujiwara-kun, great work today, keep up the improvement. Everyone else, you did a great job too. Practice is over for today, rest well over the weekend, and don’t forget to exercise!”

“Aaaah! I could have exercised my mind by watching, but nooo, I was forced to practice by Hasekura-saan!” Ayumu walks erratically, complaining out loud in an overdramatic voice.

“Ahaha, well, I suppose it could have been worse!” Hozumi pats Ayumu on the back, laughing when a “that’s not very reassuring, Kohinata-san!!” erupts from the green-haired boy. “Tell you what, why don’t you and me play a game of shogi together? As a reward, I suppose.”

“K...Kohinata-san!!! You’re too kind!! Let’s start right away!”

The rest of the Honan stride club stares in bewilderment as the tired-out Ayumu suddenly regains his energy, sprinting back to club headquarters.

After a few minutes of bidding his fellow club members goodbye, Riku quickly changes back into his school clothes and prepares to head home, but is stopped halfway across the room by Fujiwara’s hand on his shoulder.

“Ah…? Fujiwara-kun? Are you alright?” Riku looks back questioningly. “Are you going to practice some more? Should I - “

“Not today.” Fujiwara releases his hold on Riku’s shoulder and pushes his glasses back up. “I was actually wondering if I could do something. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Now Riku was really confused. “Sure! But...what do you need to ask me for?”

“Well, in that case…” 

Riku stands frozen to the spot as Fujiwara slowly leans in, closer and closer, until his lips finally touch Riku's for a brief second. Then he abruptly turns away, face tomato red, and continues packing as if nothing had happened.

"...Hey. Fujiwara." Riku says slowly.

"What?" Fujiwara snaps, then looks taken aback at his own tone of voice.

Riku grins, turning back towards the door.

"Let's do that again someday, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: apparently they way i've structured this makes sense after all?? so that's good :DDDD
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic, whoever you may be!!)


End file.
